Legends Vol 1 3
Send for...the Suicide Squad! :"Soon now, Earth's mightiest legends will be no more than dust - and that miserable world will at last be ripe for my picking!" ::--'Darkseid' Summary Volume: 1 Issue: 3 Month: January Year: 1987 Credits Head Writer: John Ostrander Writers: Len Wein Cover Artists: John Byrne Pencilers: John Byrne Inkers: Karl Kessel Colourists: Tom Ziuko Editors: Mike Gold Synopsis Cast of Characters: *Amanda Waller *Batman *Billy Batson *Blockbuster (Mark Desmond) *Bronze Tiger *Captain Boomerang (Digger Harkness) *Changeling *Darkseid *Deadshot *DeSaad *Enchantress *Flash *G. Gordon Godfrey *Lisa Sutton *Macro-Man (in flashback) *Mr. Sutton *Mrs. Sutton *Phantom Stranger *Rick Flag *Robin *Ronald Reagan *Sarge Steel *Superman Locations *Apokolips :*Armagetto *Belle Reve *Fawcett City *Gotham City *Mount Rushmore *New York City :*Manhattan ::*Titans Tower (east) Items *Task Force X laser rifle *Warhounds First Appearances: Mr. and Mrs. Sutton Final Appearances: Blockbuster (dies in this issue) Synopsis: Sarge Steel visits Titans Tower to inform the Teen Titans of the recent presidential order banning super-powered activity. The only Titans in residence are the Flash and Changeling – neither of whom have any intention of standing idly by while the nation erupts into violent chaos. Elsewhere at the Belle Reve state correctional facility in Louisiana, Amanda Waller and Rick Flag puts together a new response team as part of the covert operation known as Task Force X. The response team is known as the Suicide Squad; its membership consists of Blockbuster, Bronze Tiger, Captain Boomerang, Deadshot and the Enchantress. Waller assigns them the difficult task of stopping the plasma-giant known as Brimstone. She promises each of them an early parole providing they survive the mission. They track Brimstone to Mount Rushmore. Blockbuster is the first to dive into the fray and begins tearing up the ground beneath Brimstone’s feet. Brimstone grabs Blockbuster in one of his huge hands and incinerates him instantly. Colonel Flag gives Deadshot a special laser rifle – one specially designed to pierce the magnetic fields holding Brimstone's plasma form together. Deadshot walks directly up to Brimstone and fires the laser into his heart. As predicted, the monster’s magnetic fields dissipate and his fiery form falls away. Meanwhile, young Billy Batson befriends a girl named Lisa Sutton. Lisa invites Billy to her home for dinner. Billy is discouraged to learn that her parents support G. Gordon Godfrey's anti-hero rhetoric. Unaware that Billy was once the hero known as Captain Marvel, she tries to cheer him up by telling him that the world will always need heroes. On Apokolips, Darkseid monitors his Operation: Humiliation from a special retro-screen. The Phantom Stranger is present as a passive observer, and explains to Darkseid that his vainglorious plan is doomed to failure. Notes * This issue contains flashbacks from Legends #1-2 (Cameo appearances by Captain Marvel, Macro-Man and the Justice League of America). * Death of Blockbuster. * 1st appearance of the second incarnation of the Suicide Squad. Trivia * This comic book features advertisements for the following products: :—M&M chocolate candy :—Cap'n Crunch cereal :—DC Comics – Superman relaunch titles :—Laser Tag home video game system :—Westfield Company – comic book subscription service :—Another World comic book back-issue catalogue :—DC Comics – Legends crossover comic books: Secret Origins #10, Justice League of America #258 and Firestorm #55 :—DC Comics – Demon comic book limited series debut Recommended Readings * Firestorm (Volume 2) #55 * Justice League of America (Volume 1) #258 * Secret Origins (Volume 2) #10 Related Articles * Justice League of America * Suicide Squad * Task Force X External Links * Legends article at Wikipedia * Legends #3 entry at the Grand Comics Database References *Legends #3 entry at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe ---- Category:Comics Category:1987 Category:1987, January